


Vanished

by angrypancake



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Tierra de lobos
Genre: Alternate Universe - Western, Angst, Dubious Consent, F/F, Family, Homophobia, Like a lot of drama, Rape, Strangers to Lovers, Trigger Warnings, a lot of drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:44:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8124016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrypancake/pseuds/angrypancake
Summary: Korrasami western au! Asami is the daughter of the most powerful man in town. But what happens when she falls with the newest employee at the town brothel? (Based on Tierra de Lobos)





	1. Her Type

_My name is Mako. I used the sheriff here in Republic City. In my long life, I have seen many extraordinary things, but the story I’m about to tell you is by far the most interesting. This is the story of how two of my best friends vanished._

_Perhaps, I should start from the beginning. Republic City was mainly controlled by the wealthiest man and landowner, Hiroshi Sato. He was a harsh and extremely powerful man who did everything and anything that he pleased. He absolutely loved being in control of everything, he even resorted to manipulating his three beautiful daughters, forcing the three of them to resent him deeply._

_It wasn’t always like that, though. No, Hiroshi was one of the brightest young industrialist of his time and along with the help of his wife, Yasuko, they put Republic City on the maps and it quickly became quite the prominent, little town. A few years later, Yasuko gave birth to their eldest daughter, Asami, and they later adopted their other two, Jinora and Opal. For some time, the Satos were happy, really happy.  Then tragedy struck. Being one of the wealthiest families in the United Republic put a massive target on their backs and one night a group of thugs robbed the mansion and Yasuko was fatally shot._

_That night changed everything for the Satos. Hiroshi, the once bright- eyed industrialist became cruel and detached. He completely immersed himself in his work, leaving a twelve year old Asami to care for a ten year old Opal and a three year old Jinora._

Ten Years Later

“C’mon boys! At least try to keep up!” Asami looked back at Mako and Bolin as the sped past them with her horse. She reached the town’s saloon which also doubled as a brothel. That was usually the place where she would drink, play poker, and smoke cigars with the boys. Sometimes people would give her weird stares but she ignored them. Asami had never been conventional. Who cared if it wasn’t “a proper place” for a lady of her status?

“Good boy, Khan.” She patted her black horse after she dismounted him and watched Bolin and Mako reach the cottage. “Took you long enough!” She smiled cockily.

“Are we going to drink, or just stand out here?” Mako asked.

“Drink!” Bolin hollered and wrapped his arm around around his brother and the taller Sato girl and dragged them inside.

“Bolin! Mako! How are you guys doin’?” The bartender shouted as soon as they stepped in. “Asami, always a pleasure to see you.” He smiled warmly at her. “What can I get for you, three?”

“Likewise, Bumi.” Asami smiled back, “whiskey shots, fellas?” The boys nodded and sat down at the bar stools next to her.

“So, Bo, when are you going to man up and ask my sister out?” Asami tucked her hand under her chin and raised her eyebrows to emphasize the question.

“I-I… Uh… I don’t know.” He sighed and lowered his head. “Your dad would kill me.”

You’re dad’s foreman. You’re actually one of the people he actually tolerates. Besides, you know you are all she ever talks about, right?” She took her shot.

“Really?” The green eyed man perked up.

“Yeah, bro. It’s so obvious!” Mako chimed in.

“You wanna know what’s obvious? You. Being in love with Asami. Since you were like 8.”

“That. T-that’s not true.” Mako coughed nervously.

“That’s bullshit, brother! Look, ‘Sami, Mako is tall handsome and he has a good job! And Mako, just look at Asami. She’s gorgeous! And she’s smarter that all of the people in this place combined, including you and me. So, I don’t know about you guys, but to me it looks like a match made in heaven.”

Asami laughed nervously, “I don’t know, Bo. I just don’t think it would work out.”

A flash of pain crossed Mako’s face. “Well, why not?”

She reached out for Mako’s hand and squeezed it. “You’re great, Mako. The best. But… You’re just not my type.”

“So... what is you type then?” Bolin looked at her with a confused expression.

“I… Have to go to the restroom! Yep, restroom. I’ll be right back!” She quickly made her way up the stairs of the brothel and looked for the restroom shared by the workers here.  She opened the door and was greeted by a stunning sight. There was a woman bathing herself and it was completely mesmerizing. Asami stood paralyzed as she watched the tanned woman dip down and lather her thighs with soap and work her way up to her abdomen and then between her perfect breasts. This woman was what Asami could only describe as physical perfection. The mysterious girl used a small metal bucket to lift hot water from the small tub she was standing in to pour over her head with her eyes closed. Suddenly, her vibrant cyan eyes had caught Asami and the heiress felt like she was paralyzed.

“I- I’m… sorry... I shouldn’t have…. I’m sorry.” Asami stuttered like a complete idiot, avoiding the girl’s intense gaze.

“Don’t be.” The girl flashed her a crooked smile and Asami felt week at the knees. “I’m Korra.”

“I should go. See you around… _Korra_.” Asami mumbled weekly and left.

This person. This prostitute. This _woman_ was absolutely Asami’s type.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for this one...

 

There was the usual joyous clamoring in the saloon, as every other evening. Then the saloon doors swung open to reveal that it was Hiroshi Sato at the entrance. Suddenly, all of the ruckus died down and a few men took off there hat and greeted him politely.

Bumi was at his side in an instant. “Mr. Sato! Always a pleasure! Can I take your coat?”

“Yes, Bumi.” Sato shrugged off his coat and handed it to the barman. “I will also have my usual and I would like to speak to the Madame of this brothel.”

“Right away, sir!” Bumi searched the bar for his sister and rushed to her. “Kya, Mr. Sato wants to speak to you.”

“Christ, that’s never good.” Kya mumbled and walked towards the powerful man. “Hello, Mr. Sato, it’s always a pleasure to have you here. What can we do for you, good sir?”

“Is the Avatar here?” Kya tried not to wince put on her best fake smile.

“Yes, sir. I shall let her know you’re here.”

* * *

 

“C’mon you big wuss!” Asami used all of her strength to push the bulky man. “You are asking my sister out. Tonight.”

“But what if she says no?” Bolin protested.

“She won’t! I promise.” Asami gave him her most confident smile. “Now go, she’s in the library.” He looked at hesitantly. “GO!”

“Okay, fine! How do I look? Is my hair alright?” He used his finger to adjust the loose curl he left on his forehead.

Asami scoffed. “God you’re worse than me! You look great!”

“Okay, thanks Asami!” He kissed her cheek and hurried off to the library.

* * *

 

“Mr. Sato, it’s always a pleasure.” Korra said in a sensual voice.

 “Good evening, Avatar.” He greeted.

She took the older man’s hand and guided him towards the bed. He automatically started unbuttoning his shirt. Korra took hold of his hands and pushed them back to his sides. “Please, allow me to do it.” The started taking of his shirt and leaned forward to press her lips against him. At initial contact she tried her hardest not to gag but she could feel the bile running up her chest. If she showed any sign of disgust or reluctance and he would have her killed the next morning. _You can do this, Korra. He is a Sato the more affectionate you are the more sizeable the profit._ She could feel him become more and more eager as each second went by and she removed her lace underwear and bra. When he entered her eyes burned, tears threatening to spill out so she shut them closed and pretended she was somewhere else. _Anywhere else._

* * *

 

“ASAAAAAAMMMMMMIIIIII!!!!!” Opal shouted as she entered the estate’s work shop.

“Ahh! You scared me, idiot!” Asami almost dropped her paintbrush.

“I’m sorry…but guess what?”

Asami feigned ignorance even though she knew exactly what this was about. “What is it?”

“Bolin finally asked me out! Oh my gosh I am so excited!”

“No way!” Asami smirked almost sarcastically.

“Yes! I can’t believe it and it was so sudden, too.”

“Please, you two have been pining over each other since forever.”

“That’s not true!” Asami gave her a look.

“Okay, maybe it is but is just… have you seen his smile? Or the way his eyes sparkle? Or-“Opal was interrupted by Asami’s fake gagging sounds.

“Shut up!” the younger Sato playfully pushed her sister. “Anyways, what are you doing?”

“I made a new saddle, for riding Khan.” Asami proudly held up the freshly dyed burgundy saddle.

“You know dad can hire people to do that, right?”

Asami shook her head. “I like doing it. It’s relaxing. Besides, they never get it right.”

“Have I ever told you that you are kind of strange?” Opal wrapped her arms around her sister.

“Plenty of times.”

“Well, you are. But you’re also amazing and I kind of suspect you had something to do with tonight’s events. Also, you smell like dead cow. You should take a bath.”

“It’s called leather, Ope.” Asami chuckled.

“Dead cow. Now, I’m going to draw you a bath.” Opal said as she walked away.

“I love you!” Asami called after her.

* * *

 

Korra winced as Kya pressed a clean, wet cloth to her split bottom lip.

“Christ, I can’t believe he did this to you again! Next time I see him I’ll give him a piece of my mind! I don’t care how much money he has!”

“You can’t do that Kya.” Korra mumbled. “He’ll kill you. Also, he left enough to last me the whole week so I’ll be fine. Besides it’s better if it’s me than any of the other girls.”

“You’re too good for this, Korra. So smart, so brave, so noble.” Kya hugged her and looked at the bruises left on her right eye, neck, and chest. She grabbed a healing paste that her younger brother, the town’s doctor, made and rubbed it as gently as possible on the deep purple splotches.

“I have to make a living somehow.” Korra shrugged but sniffled as she rested her head on Kya’s shoulder.

“Sleep, child.” Kya kissed her forehead. “You deserve it.”

* * *

 

Asami had her eyes closed as she rested her back against the inside of the warm bathtub that opal had filled with fragrant bubbles. She was trying to clear her mind of the images of Korra bathing herself. Needless to say it wasn’t working, at all. In fact there was an uncomfortable and terribly unfamiliar pressure building at her core. Without thinking about it, one of her long fingers slipped between soft, silky folds and teased her swollen clit, forcing herself to bite hard on her lips to swallow back a moan. All of these were completely new sensations. Her clit throbbed deeply, and she sided one finger inside herself to clench the need — though her mind she pictured Korra’s. Asami felt her climax approaching. Her legs trembled and she rested her back on the tub, relaxing her arms to speed up the friction over her clit. “Korra,” Asami whined. Her hands stilled and she let out a silent scream, throwing her head back.

There was a knock at the door. “Asami, are you okay? You’ve been in there a while and I heard noises. “It was Jinora.

“Yeah, Jinny, I’m fine.” Asami opened hazed eyes to stare at the white ceiling. She quickly came back to herself. “I’ll be out in a minute.”

“Okay!”

“Fuck.” Asami mumbled under her breath as she bent her knees and lowered herself so that her head was completely submerged.


	3. Plans

“Bo, you know I hate shopping…” Asami whined as they entered the market.

“Yeah I know but I wanted to get Opal flowers before our date and you’re so good with at all this girly stuff. You make it seem so effortless. What would you rather be doing? Riding your horse to the middle of nowhere? Drink and play poker?”

“Actually…” Asami lost her train of thought as she hear the doorbell ringing when the door swung open and Korra stepped into the store. She automatically saw Asami and flashed her a wide crooked grin that left Asami breathless.

“Hey,” Bolin placed her hand on Asami’s shoulders and snapped Asami back to reality. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little headache.” She tried to smile. “Opal loves lilies.”

“Lilies. Got it. I’ll be right back and then we can head home.” He gave her shoulder a little squeeze before he dashed off.

Asami sighed and turned around only to knock into the person that had been haunting her dreams for almost a week. Korra dropped her basket, making all its contents spill out. “I am so sorry, Miss Sato.” Korra apologized and dropped to her knees to gather up her things.

Asami kneeled to and helped her. “Don’t be. I knocked into you. Wait, you know who I am?”

“Of course, you’re a Sato. Everyone knows who you are.”

“Right.” She mumbled and went for the last spilled item, an apple, right after Korra did. Making contact with her hand as soon as it did both girls made eye contact. Blue meeting green in this most intense moment.

“Hey, Asami. So, the florist didn’t have lilies so I bought her tulips. Do you think she’ll like them? Asami?”

Asami turned her gaze away from Korra and she stood up smoothing her skirt in the process. “Yeah, Bo, she’ll love them as long as they’re from you. We should go now.” Without a second glance at Korra Asami made her way to the door. Bolin gave Korra a curt nod and followed after his friend.

* * *

 

“I’m really glad you asked me out. This is so lovely.”

“I’m really happy too.” Bolin said as he laid out a red plaid blanket on the flowery field and put the picnic basket on top of it.

“These are beautiful.” Opal smelled the yellow tulips once more.

“They didn’t have lilies. I’m sorry.”

“Asami told you. I’m guessing.”

Bolin rubbed the back of his neck nervously. “Uh, yeah.”

“They used to be mom’s favorite and don’t get me wrong, they’re beautiful, but I think I might have a new favorite.” Opal gestured at the tulips.

“Really?” Bolin perked up.

“Really.” Opal leaned closer so that their lips were almost touching.

“Do you want a drink? Or something to eat? Because I have plenty-“

“Bolin?”

“Yes?” Bolin was avoiding opal’s intense gaze.

“Look at me.” He did and she was smiling at him with so much love that his heart starts racing heart. His gaze trails over her face once more before he slowly leans in and kissed her.

He slowly pulled away and look at her. “Was that okay?”

“Very okay.” She slipped her hand to the back of his neck and pulls him towards her, lips meeting again.

“We- we should stop.” Bolin rasped as if he didn’t actually want to say those words.

“We don’t have to.” Opal prompted.

“But…”

Opal stroked Bolin’s cheek lovingly. “I’ve wanted this for a really long time. I... love you.”

“I love you, too.”

“Good! Now help me off my dress.”

“Yes, ma’am!” He undid every button on the back of her dress and kissed her bare shoulder blade and worked his way up her neck. Opal switched positioned and laid herself completely on the blanket, guiding Boling to lay on top of her. He moved his hips experimentally, trying to guide himself, but Opal didn’t let him struggle much, one pale hand gliding between their bodies to help the inexperienced boy.

He was halfway in when Opal’s hiss brought his attention back.

Panting, Bolin stopped his hips from moving. “You okay?” Opal was tucked next to his head, nose buried on his hair. “Opal.”

 “Just give me a minute.” Opal was breathless, “You’re kind of… big.” Bolin chuckled and concentrated on not moving. 

Opal pushed off the blanket, helping Bolin in her backward thrust. It felt good. Very good. Opal smiled against Bolin’s neck. Both of them were close and Bolin’s thrusts became more erratic.  Bolin suddenly stilled over her and suddenly Opal’s own orgasm came crashing down too. He pulled out and laid next to her.

“Wow.” Opal said over labored breaths.

“Really?” He asked.

“Yeah, wow.” She kissed him and laid her head on his chest.

* * *

 

Asami put her sketchpad down, frustrated. She just couldn’t get the image of the new cartridge she had in her mind down on paper.

“What did that poor sketchpad do to you?” Asami turned towards the mysterious voice. It was none other than Korra, who was leaning against a tree next to the pond where she was sketching her latest design.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d think you were stalking me.”

The tanned girl shrugged. “Who says I’m not?”

“Look, I’m sorry for knocking down your basket at the market and for the… uh, bath thing. Are you satisfied now?”

Korra walked towards her and sat on the grassy patch right next to her and grinned. “Nope!”

“God, you are impossible!” Asami scoffed. “What do you want from me?”

Korra’s grin widened. “I want the same thing you do.”

“I- I don’t want anything.” Asami lied and she knew Korra could tell.

“Are you sure about that?” Korra raised an eyebrow and popped a couple of buttons off he blouse so that Asami could clearly see her perfect cleavage.

“Wh-what are you doing?” Asami knew she was turning beet red.

“You can’t see it. But I want to show you something.” Korra took Asami’s hand and placed it right over her heart. It was beating so fast, just like her own. “Those heartbeats? You feel them?” Asami nodded dumbly. “They’re for you.” Asami didn’t know how but her face had suddenly drifted so close to Korra’s face she could feel her breath. Before Asami knew what she was doing, Korra placed both of her hands on Asami’s cheeks, cupping her face and drew her towards herself. Their lips locked and Asami felt shivers go down her spine, but it didn’t last long. She felt Korra’s hand squeeze her own and she pulled back.

“I’m sorry. I- I’m not like this. I have to go.” Korra just stared at her with a frown as Asami frantically gathered her sketchbook and pencil and race off back to the estate.

* * *

 

As soon as Korra saw him she sat town in front of him on the empty seat.

“Well, well, well, if it isn’t Republic City’s newest little hooker?” The blue eyed man looked at her, unamused and downed the rest of his drink. “You know you’re making quite the stir amongst the men? I guess you really are as good as they say. So what, have you come here to offer your services to me?”

“Shut the fuck up, Tahno. And you wish.” Tahno, Republic City’s very own scumbag. It was rumored he’d do just about anything for the right amount of money. “I’m here because I have a plan that could make us both rich and also help us bring down Sato.”

Tahno smiled evilly, “I’m in.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Two Months Later

Asami woke up to the stomach-churning sound of someone retching in the bathroom. She rolled over to get a look at Opal’s bed, unsurprised to find it empty, the covers shoved down to the foot where her younger sister had scrambled out of it. “Ope?”

A groan answered her, but at least it sounded like it was actually in response to her, which meant the she was aware of her surroundings and responsive (both pluses); then he heard Opal spit and the toilet flush, and the shorter girl with tousled hair appeared in the bathroom doorway. Asami quirked an eyebrow.

“Oh don’t give me that look,” Opal murmured, pushing a hand up her face and stumbled across the room to her bed. If it weren’t for the pale, clammy skin, she’d have looked about five.

“Do you want some water?”

 “Yes, please.” Opal said, low and muffled, forced past the edge of the pillow. She didn’t seem very inclined to move, so Asami let her be while she went to get water. Her younger sister still hadn’t moved by the time he got out, her breathing was regular but shallow, and she had an iron grip on the pillow. Asami helped her prop up on the bed held her still with one arm on her shoulders and another holding the cup up for Opal to drink. She took a few greedy gulps.

“You feeling better?” Asami asked.

“Yeah, I—” she cut off, the color draining from her face fast enough so Asami could see it, replaced with a faint green tinge. Opal lunged for the bathroom and the door slammed behind her. Asami looked up at Opal when the door opened and she leaned against the jamb.

“So, are we going to talk about what this is?”

“I’m not sick,” Opal said.

“I know that.” Asami mused

“Oh, fuck off, ‘Sami.”

“When did my little sister start swearing? Was it around the same time she lost her virginity?” Asami chuckled but stopped when she saw a hint of wetness starting to show in her sister’s eyes. She stood up from her bed and rushed to her crying sister. Somehow, seeing Asami come to her only made Opal cry harder. She barely had to lean in before Opal shifted her body and laid her head on Asami’s shoulder. A weight settled on Asami’s chest as Opal clung to her.

“I’m pregnant,” Opal whispered into Asami’s shoulder. Gently, Asami ran her hand up and down Opal’s back. “I know. It’s going to be okay.”

“Opal? Are you okay?” Jinora peeked in through the door.

“Yeah,” Opal wiped her tears. “Come here, you.” Jinora came in and group hugged her sisters.

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong, Jinny.” Asami said in a comforting voice. Opal once told her she sounded exactly like their mother when she said it.

“I’m having a baby.” Opal whispered, “You’re going to be an aunt.”

“I am? That’s amazing! Is it Bolin’s baby? Dad’s going to kill you…”

“Dad.” Opal visibly paled. “Oh my god, dad’s going to murder Bolin!”

“Don’t worry about it. I know how to handle him.” Asami gave Opal a reassuring smile, knowing that their father would not handle this well.

* * *

 

“DAD, DON’T!” Asami begged.

 “Stay out of this Asami, this does not concern you!” Hiroshi Sato raced throughout the estate, gun in his hand, frantically looking for the man that had gotten his daughter pregnant. “Where the hell is he?”

“Dad, please listen to me! This wasn’t Bolin’s fault! They love each other. Daddy!”

“ _What?”_  Hiroshi seethed.

“Opal, loves him. _Your daughter loves him_. And he’s a good man. He’s loyal and a great worker-”

“I don’t care! He’s dead. BOLIN!” He shouted.

“Mr. Sato?” Bolin approached him and in the dark of the night he couldn’t see the gun until it was far too late. _Oh, no._ Immediately Bolin threw his arms in the air.

“What happened, sir? What did I do? Whatever it is…”

“Shut up, mongrel!” Hiroshi aimed the gun right at the center of his forehead. “You got my daughter pregnant! That’s what you did!”

“I- _got_ her pregnant?  _W—what_? _W _hat__?” Bolin looked at Asami for clarification.

“Opal’s pregnant.” Asami whispered sympathetically.

“She is. Now prepare to die you, son of a bitch.” Hiroshi clicked his gun.

“Dad, noooo!” Opal ran over to them and placed herself in front of Bolin. It was too late Hiroshi had pulled the trigger. It all happened so suddenly Asami barely had time to register but when she looked at the scene Opal was laying, a bloody mess in Bolin’s arms. Asami heard the gum clicking again and watched as Hiroshi Sato placed a gun on Bolin’s head, “You will leave Republic City at once. I never want to see your face again. And if I do, I will not be so merciful. Understood?” Bolin shook his head and sobbed, “I won’t leave her!”

“Then you’ll die.”

“He’ll leave, dad!” Asami shouted, before he could pull the trigger. “I’ll make sure of it.”

“Very well then, I will go send message to Doctor Tenzin to come heal your sister.” Hiroshi went back into the main house and Asami rushed to the couple.

“Give me your shirt!” Bolin ripped it of a handed it to her Asami used it to put pressure on the bullet wound that was on Opal’s right shoulder. She checked Opal’s pulse. It was weakened but steady. “You have to leave, now.” Asami looked at Bolin who was even paler than an unconscious Opal at this point.

“I can’t leave them.” He croaked.

“My dad is not messing around, he’ll kill you.”

“I know.” He frowned. “Will you take care of her?”

“I promise.” Asami smiled at him.

“Tell her- _them –_ I love them!”

“I will. Now go, before my dad comes back.” Bolin kissed Opal’s forehead. “Didn’t you hear me? GO!” Asami watched as the shirtless man ran off to the night.

 

 


End file.
